


Interlude: The Elevator

by lilyhatesjazzhands



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhatesjazzhands/pseuds/lilyhatesjazzhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions run high after the Girl Panic! video shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> ** This is complete fiction, people. **

"Hold please!" John's face appears in the rapidly narrowing opening between the elevator doors. Dom stops the door with his hand and lets him in. "Thanks, Dom." He turns around. "Rog! Fucking fantastic shoot, man," and slams his body against Roger, momentarily pinning him to the wall of the elevator, giving him a rough kiss on the cheek and a bear hug.

"Dom!" John laughs as he wraps Dom up in another bear hug, planting a kiss on his forehead. "How awesome was that?" John's wide grin eclipses everything in his field of vision.

John leans back against the wall of the elevator next to Roger, who scoots over a bit to give him some room. He shifts his weight and his hand on the rail comes in contact with Roger's. For a split second he takes it back, then turns to look at Roger and places his hand back on top of his, giving it a squeeze. Roger turns to look at John and smiles.

For Dom, who is inadvertently staring at Roger, this little touch is not lost on him. Pulse already racing, he feels a rush of adrenaline at watching their hands touch and the glance of familiarity between them. Their hands make such brilliant music together: John's strong, dexterous fingers and Roger's powerful arms and the rhythmic precision of his body.

The elevator doors close, and it begins its ascent.

It's a deceptively short way to the top, and John doesn't waste any time. He stands up in front of Roger, "Rog, seriously, you were fucking amazing, and Helena, she was you, man, she was totally you. So hot. So fucking hot." He grabs Roger's face with both hands and plants a kiss on his lips, lingers, then kisses him again.

Roger puts his hands on John's collar and pulls him in as he closes his eyes to the familiar taste and feel of John's lips. John sucks lightly on Roger's bottom lip before entering his mouth with his tongue. They kiss softly, John's hands in Roger's hair, Roger's hands around John's hips, rocking together slowly.

A nervous throat-clearing from Dom snaps John out of his trance and he releases Roger and grabs Dom's shoulder; Dom, who is standing nervously in the corner watching Duran's rhythm section make out, confused yet strangely anticipatory.

John focuses his attention on Dom. "Dom! I just want you to know, man, I am so beyond happy with you and your participation in this band. I really hope you'll be part of this crazy family for a long, long time."

Dom smiles nervously up at John, head reeling with what he has just witnessed and thoughts about what happens next. "Thanks, Johnny, that means more than you know."

John smiles, eyes full of mischief, and pulls Dom in for a forehead press. Dom finds himself the recipient of a look that threatens to melt his pants off. "Okay, now it's your turn," John says. Hand on the back of his neck, John pulls Dom in, licking his top lip before kissing him full on the mouth. Dom's lips are soft and part eagerly; John's pulse quickens as he feels Dom's tongue take the lead and seek out his own, and he pushes him back hard, to the wall of the elevator.

"John, you were going to share," reminds Roger, moving over to stand beside John and giving his ass a squeeze. He receives a small grunt from John and a hand flat to his chest, a feeble attempt to hold him at bay, but this doesn't stop the two men from kissing, and Roger, aroused by the sight of them, decides to push further.

Roger grabs John's wrist and pulls his hand away from Dom's chest, bringing it over to his face and taking John's index finger into his mouth. "Oh fuck, Rog. Oh my god..." John brings his head down into Dom's shoulder. He can't focus on kissing anymore because Roger is licking the valley between his fingers and taking his index finger, whole, into his mouth, so warm and wet, a momentary scrape of teeth, the suction...

John pulls his hand away and slaps Roger on the cheek. "Stop that, naughty boy, I can't cross that line just yet, and not here, either." He grabs Roger by the back of the neck and pushes him in front of Dom, pulling Dom off the elevator wall so that he can stand behind him, sandwiching him between himself and Roger. "I want to watch you kiss him."

Roger stares at Dom and sees his blue eyes flashing with confusion and fire, with a healthy dose of fuck-it-all thrown in for good measure. Dom reaches out and pulls Roger in for a bruising kiss, awkwardly open-mouthed, breathing heavily but keeping Roger's body at a distance from his own.

Fingers knitted together around Dom's stomach, John leans into the nape of his neck, kissing him softly and licking at his salty skin. With a momentary rush of adrenaline, John runs one hand roughly up the back of Dom's head through his hair and bites the muscle in the side of his neck, making him moan into Roger's mouth.

Suddenly, the elevator signals that it's reached their floor.

The three of them break apart with lightning speed, hands smoothing hair, clothing, positioning erections for minimum embarrassability. The door opens, and they exit, three men off to three rooms.

***


End file.
